Home Movies
by Kristen3
Summary: Sequel to "Tarnished Heroes" by iloveromance (written by permission). An evening spent watching home movies of his parents leads Niles to an important decision. One-shot.


**Author's Note:**Thanks once again to the lovely Andrea (iloveromance) for writing "Tarnished Heroes," and allowing me to continue it here. Hopefully I've done justice to the original! :)

"Dad?" Niles asked hesitantly as he knocked on his father's bedroom door. "Is everything OK? Daphne says you've been in here for a long time."

Martin sniffled, putting the photo album he'd been looking at beside him on the bed. Then he grabbed his cane and went to open the door. "Yeah, I'm fine, I was just..." His voice trailed off, but he gestured to the album.

Niles nodded, understanding. "I know you miss her, Dad. I do, too." He hugged his father quickly.

"I guess seeing you and Daph out on the balcony the other night sort of made me think," Martin said.

Niles nodded again. "Well, until Frasier gets back from his date, it's just the three of us. Daphne really wants to see some of those home movies."

"OK. I'll be right there." Martin closed the door. He turned around, took one last glance at the album, then returned it to the box under his bed. Then he walked back out to the living room.

Daphne stood up from her spot on the couch when she saw him enter. "Mr. Crane." She hugged him warmly.

"Yeah, yeah," Martin mumbled, pushing her away. "Let's just watch the movies."

Daphne returned to her spot on the couch. Niles was next to her; he immediately pulled her close, putting an arm around her.

Niles picked up the remote and hit "Play." He smiled as his mother's face filled the TV screen.

"_Marty, get away from me with that video camera! I just got out of bed, you can't film me looking like this!"_

"_It's the first day of our annual camping trip, and I'm going to capture every minute of it. This year, I really am going to get Niles and Frasier to finally enjoy the great outdoors!"_

_Hester's eyes rolled. They both knew the boys would spend every possible moment in their rooms, reading their books. Hester would have to practically beg them to do anything else. _

"_Yeah, I know, I say that every year," Martin said from behind the camera. "But this time, I mean it. I'm gonna make them put down those books once and for all." There was a pause. Even without the camera capturing it, his smile was evident. "Besides, you look beautiful, no matter what time it is." _

Niles sighed, remembering. Daphne turned to him. "Your father was right. Your mother _was _lovely."

Niles kissed her then. "Yes. And she'd be so happy to know that I found someone who's every bit as beautiful. Both inside and out."

They returned their attention to the movie. By now, Martin had dragged the boys out of their rooms.

"_Dad, do we really have to do this? Niles and I have things to do. I don't know why you insist on making these movies every year. I mean, it's always the same." _

"_Trust me, Son. Some day, when your mother and I are gone, you'll be glad we did this. Now, can you two at least pretend to be enjoying yourselves?" _

_Frasier heaved a sigh. "Fine. This is our annual family camping trip. Every year, we spend one week getting in touch with nature. It's a tradition that we both enjoy." Frasier put his arm around Niles. Both boys looked as if they wanted to be anywhere else, but Frasier gave in and recited the words his father made him say every year. _

"I'm sorry Frasier and I were so difficult, Dad," Niles said.

Martin shrugged. "You were kids. It used to bother me that you never wanted to do the stuff I wanted. Your mom told me I needed to quit pushing you two. Things didn't turn out exactly the way I would've liked, but you and your brother both turned out OK. I'm proud of you, Son."

Niles felt his heart swell. "Thanks, Dad. Frasier and I didn't know it then, but you were just trying to do the best you could."

Martin nodded, returning his attention to the movie. The boys had by now gone back into their rooms, leaving their parents alone on-camera.

"_Put the camera down and come over here," Hester said. Martin did as she asked. She stood facing him. "I want to say something to you, and I want to make sure it's on the record. I know it hurts you that the boys don't seem to share any of your interests. But they do take after you in other ways." Martin's eyes rolled. "I mean it!" Hester said."They both try their best in school. They've hardly ever been in trouble. And they both look out for one another. Now, where do you think they got all of that from?" _

"_From me?" Martin asked in disbelief. _

_Hester nodded. The two kissed and hugged. Then, without warning, Martin shut off the camcorder._

When the tape ended, Niles glanced over at Daphne. His heart broke when he saw her wipe a tear. "What's the matter?"

"It's just, seeing your parents on that videotape makes me think of me own parents. Me dad was never around. He hardly ever told me that he loved me."

Niles took Daphne in his arms. "Oh...Daphne. Of course your father loves you. I can't imagine how anyone could ever _not_ love you!"

Daphne kissed him deeply. When the kiss ended, she looked into his eyes, falling in love all over again. "I love you."

Niles kissed the back of Daphne's hand. "And I love you, my angel. I know that you and I have never talked about commitment or starting a family. But I give you my word, when the time comes, our children will never have to wonder how I feel about them. I'll love them exactly the same, whether they grow up to be doctors, or to play center field for the Seahawks!"

Daphne laughed and kissed him again. Then they both realized they weren't alone. They turned to see Martin watching them.

"Here, Dad," Niles said, handing him the remote control. "TV's all yours." Martin gratefully took it. Then Niles took Daphne by the hand.

"Niles, where are we going?" Daphne asked with a giggle.

Without a word, Niles led her out on to the balcony. "This is so much better. "I wanted to be alone with you. And besides, you're so beautiful out here in the moonlight."

"Thank you," Daphne said. "But don't you think it's a bit chilly out here?" She shivered.

Niles immediately put his arms around her. "I'll keep you warm," he whispered.

Daphne took a deep breath. "That's better." She loved the way she felt when he held her, as if nothing or no one could ever hurt her.

Niles took a moment to admire her beauty once more. He doubted there could ever be a more beautiful place than right here. Suddenly, he realized, this was it. There would never be a better time. "Daphne," he whispered.

Daphne looked at him, a bit startled. She, too, had allowed her mind to wander. "What?"

Niles took hold of her hand. "Well, I was just thinking...all my life, I've wanted to be as happy as my parents were. Oh, sure they had their disagreements, but despite their differences, they loved each other. Dad still misses Mom as much today as he did the day we buried her."

Daphne nodded. "I know. It must be awful to lose someone you love that much."

"Yes," Niles said solemnly. "But, Daphne, what I was trying to say was, I love you. And I've always wanted the life that my parents had. The kind where I would find someone to love and take care of. And, maybe we might even be able to start a family. I think I _have_ found that somebody." Suddenly, his breath caught in his throat. He knew exactly what his heart wanted to say, but the words just wouldn't come.

"Niles, what is it?" Daphne looked at him with concern.

"I'm sorry," Niles replied. He happened to glance out at the horizon, realizing then that they were nineteen floors above the ground. A sudden wave of dizziness hit, causing him to hyperventilate.

When Daphne noticed his panic, she carefully guided him to a chair. "Here, sit down." Niles obeyed. Daphne quietly stroked his hand while he calmed down.

Within minutes, Niles felt in control again. He stood. He took a deep breath and looked into her eyes once more. "As I was saying, I think I have found the person I could be happy with forever. I want what my mom and dad had, and I want it with you. Daphne, will you do me the extreme honor of becoming my wife?"

Daphne's eyes filled with tears. She and Niles had been a couple for over a year now. And though she definitely saw a future with him, she'd never dwelt much on the details. After all, the only thing that mattered was their love. The rest would come. But right now, she knew that happy future she'd always seen off in the distance somewhere was about to begin. She rested her head on his chest, comforted by the steady rhythm of his heart. There was nowhere else on earth she'd rather be than right here. "Yes, Niles," she whispered. "I'll marry you. I – I really don't know what else to say." She was slightly embarrassed she couldn't say something as beautiful as he had.

Niles kissed her hair and rubbed her back gently. "That's all right, Daphne. You said the most important thing."

**The End**


End file.
